Forbidden
by RwarMyCupcake
Summary: What happens when your in love with your twin? And of course your sick, twisted mind can't take your eyes off of her. Even for one second. Thats Len Kagamine's life. Twincest. LenxRin and a litte LenxNeru and RinxMikuo
1. Chapter 1

Len pov:

I tightened my tie, and helped Rin put on her white hair-bow. She looked so cute and happy. I couldn't help but smile. Then the annoucer called our names and we walked out onto the stairs. We walked down the stairs, everyone looking at us. This day was about us, it was our birthday. Yes me and Rin share a birthday, we're twins after all. In the crowd i saw Neru, smiling at me. She was my girlfriend. I didn't like her i just pretended to so no one would know i loved Rin. My parents like her to, they were the ones who introduced me to her in the first place. She has this Big crush on me so i said we should date. But i didn't know she could be so controlling. sigh.

Finally we reached the bottom of the stairs. Rin curtsied, and i bowed. Then we began our opening dance. Rin danced so lovely, twirling like a little angel. That's when other couples began dancing. And when Neru came and broke my trance, and asked if she could dance. I hesitated, but when Rin left and began dancing with Mikuo i had to accept. I kept looking over at Rin, seeing how happy she looked made me wish i was still dancing with her.

After the dance it was time for cake. Neru sat on one side of me and Rin on the other. Neru raised to make a toast, and 'accidentaly' spilled some of her Red Wine on Rin's head. I watched as the thick red liquid ran down her beautiful blond hair, down to her white flowing dress. Then just as i was about to help Rin pat the Red wine off of her dress, Rin ran crying out of the ballroom.

Rin pov:

So there i sat, i left the party.I didn't like Neru, even more now. I glanced at the stars, Reminding me of how Len used to show me constellations when we were younger. I smiled. I Couldn't stand being at our birthday party anymore. The laughing couples dancing. My parents smiling. And my brother, my twin, my love. Being all over Neru. He likes her. I love him. More then i should anyway.

Then i caught my eye on something...inside. It was Len! And Neru. He was yelling and looking angry at her. I wondered why, but then i thought why do i care! As long as he's over that truant. He looked out the window at me. I turned my head away quickly. I heard the door open, not daring to turn around. Mostly cause i already knew it was Len. Also because i didn't want him to see me crying.

He sat down next to me. It started to rain outside, my dress became even more soaked. I didn't dare look up at him, until he put his arm around me and pulled me to him.

As soon as i looked into his deep blue sad eyes i couldn't turn away. Caught in his gaze and lost my train of thought. He looked as if he was about to cry as well. I couldn't tell if it was for pity or if him and Neru had a huge fight and he was upset about it.

"Are you okay, Rin?" he said in the most seductive voice, but it wasn't intentional he would never want to seduce me..Maybe his voice sounded seductive to me? Humm i don't know...

Minutes passed when i finally realised i hadn't responded to him i blushed and said "I don't know..."

Then he pulled me even closer. My body got hot, even though my dress was soaked, my hair had fallen out of my five-hour-hair-do, and my make-up was ruined.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled in my hair. "This must be the worst birthday for you."

"Why would it be bad? I almost got everything i wanted." I said in a fake happy tone, but i obviously failed. Even i can hear the sadness in my voice. "This must be worse for you."

He lifted his head."Why would it be bad for me?"

I sighed, feeling defeated. " I saw you and Neru fighting. I hope it wasn't too bad, i know how much you like her."

I heard him make a sad sigh and look up at the sky."OK, it wasn't much of a fight...well actually it was. Well i wanted to come talk to you. But she wouldn't let me. Holding me back with stupid questions. Then she said, 'why do you care about Rin, She doesn't mean anything blah blah i should be the ONLY girl in your life Blah Blah.' But you do mean something to me Rin, Your my best friend."He closed his eyes,as if searching for the right words to say.

At that moment Neru came outside. ERG! Why must she ruin my happiness.

"Lenn! Come on my favorite song is plaayyinng!" She complained. Neru is so annoying.

I took in Neru, Her Yellow short, knee-high dress. With her Black leather almost knee-high boots and her black fishnets. She looked like she was underdressed for the party, which was a black tie event. Normally i would wear something like she was but, again, it was a very fancy party. What my parents see in her is a big shocker to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Omg thank you guys soo much for the amazing reviews!

Since this is my first fanfiction i didn't really know if it was good or not, but thank you guys! xD

Anyway back to the story...

Chapter 2:

Len's pov:

Thats it. Neru was totaly getting on my last nerve. I just wanted her to leave me and Rin alone. Mostly Rin, She could have me, but just leave my beautiful Rin be.

Then i looked at Rin. She was crying her beautiful ocean blue eyes out. I realized then that i never want her to be sad ever again. And if that means me spending as much time with Neru so she doesn't bother Rin. Then so be it.

"I'll be right there, Neru-chan." I mumbled back, unwillingly.

"Yay! And Len," She looked at Rin,siezing her up. "Hurry up, i don't like waiting." And skipped away.

"Rin. I have t-"

"I know,Len." Rin inturrupted me. "You don't have to explain yourself... i understand." She said crying even harder.

I didn't want to leave her, but i had to. It was best for her...

Rin's pov:

Len was always there for me when i was crying. In fact, this was the first time he walked away and left me sitting there crying.

I knew he'd never love me. But that wouldn't stop me from loving him.

I just wanted for him to hold me, to tell me everything would go back to the way it was before. But i know it never will.

Just then i felt a hand on my shoulder. At first i thought it was Len, but then i remebered len's hand isn't as strong as this ones.

"Rin..." i heard a familar voice call,"are you okay?"

I looked up and saw blue hair and dark blue eyes. Mikuo. Why was he here? how did he know where to find me? And also, most importantly, Why did he care?

"Rin?"

My gaze fixed straight down again, as stinging wet returned to my eyes.

Just then the blue haired boy sat down next to me and wipped my tears away.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You know, its not very cool to be crying on your birthday." He joked.

"Why are you here?" i repeated.

He sighed. "Because i saw you from the window, and i wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why do you care?"

"Rin. Your my friend, friends help friends get through tough times."

Well that acutally made since. Shocker. No offense! i mean i love Mikou like a brother. (not like len though) But i mean he could be a bit slow and well like his older brother, Kaito.

Mikou's pov

I couldn't tell Rin the real reason i was there.

I couldn't tell Rin how i knew where she was.

Also i couldn't tell Rin why i cared so much.

But i'm sure the truth will come out eventually...

DunDUnDUN!

haha anyway, i hope you guys liked the second chapter, sorry its kinda short -.-'

There's alot of school drama that is really depressing me lately...

anyway what do you guys think will happen next?

Why does mikou care so much?

Why was he really there?

How did he know where she was at?

Find out the real reason...soon! lol

Bye!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Len:

Incest is basically romantic love between siblings or close relatives. And it's very looked down upon in most societies, for obvious reasons. But why? i mean love is love. You can't help who you fall in love with. To me it makes no sense.

Neru:

I knew Len loved Rin, i'm not dumb. My orders were to make them not be in love. To stop them from doing so. Len's parents bribed me with a very handsome amount of money. i mean how could i say no? Plus he is killer sexy!

i giggled to myself.

I knew eventualy he'll give in to my good looks and great taste in clothes.

"Len! Spin me!"

I heard him sigh, "yes Neru." Then he twirled me around in a circle.

Len:

I looked out the window only to find Rin and Mikou. Maybe this is how its supposed to be. Me with Neru and Rin with Mikou. But somewhere deep inside i can't let her go. I'm drawn to Rin like we're two magnets and we can't be pulled apart for long.

I coughed. _Listen to myself! I sound like a sad poet!_

I began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Pft nothing pft just remebered a joke." i tired to cover up.

Rin:

"i c-c-can-can't be-believe l-len left m-me here"i cryed into Mikou's shoulder.

"Shhh its ok Rin. Just because Len wants to spend time with his Girlfriend doesn't mean you won't lose your best friend."

That did it. That one little word, _Girlfriend._Why must he use that word for Neru. Why not _Slut, _or _Whore._ something along those lines.

I never thought Len's name and the word _Girlfriend _Would be used in the same sentence...

Yeah not a good ending there but oh well =.=

While writing this i was listening to Magnet and Cantrella :D thats how i get my inspiration from

songs that rin and len sing together! anyways sorry this chapter is really short i haven't had much time to write beause its summer and my friends want to hang out with me so yeah i'll try to write the next one soon! Btw thank you all for the amazing reviews :)

bye!

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Mikou:

Why did i say that?

Why must i be so stupid to say things like this around her?

i hate myself for hurting her. I know that he will surely hate me for

hurting her, but he started it.

"Hey, rin? Wanna dance?"

She looked at me, wide eyed.

But finally she nodded and we walked inside and began to twirl and spin around the floor.

Rin stopped crying and began to smile at me. And at that moment i could feel Len's angered expression even though i wasn't even looking at him. But i tried to ignore it and not before long Rin and I were laughing and having a great time.

I could finaly see why Len loved her, she was fun and she was cute when she laughed.

"Having fun?" I asked her, knowing she'd say yes, but just wanting to hear it for myself.

She laughed and said,"Yeah thanks to you." I smiled. She began leaning in, so i decided to lean in too. Our lips met and quickly where pulled away... Because Len came up to me. "Mikou.." He said in an angered tone. I could tell he was pissed.

"Hey Len, Um how long where you there?"

"Long enough," he hissed. "I saw you kissing my baby sister!"

_Oh snap! _I thought.

"I'm older than you!" Rin yelled at him.

"But I've always acted like the older one, Rin."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He then turned back to me and said, "Mikou, if i ever see you kiss my baby sister again I'll-"

"You'll what?" i wraped my arm around Rin's waist and pulled her to me." You can't stop her, if its what **she** wants."

Wrong move.

Suddenly everything went black and i hit the ballroom floor...

Len:

That bastard. Kissing my baby sister!Fooling her into thinking that he actually cares about her. So of course when i punched him and knocked him out rin began hitting my chest crying begging why.

I didn't want to tell her why. Knowing that her hitting me was just what i needed.

I felt a sudden urge come over me and i pulled her into a big hug and i wouldn't let go. She fought and fought but then gave in and cried into my chest. I felt horrible. Like a monster.

I knew every little insult she threw at me was true. I was a sick twisted monster...

* * *

So as i was writing this i didn't know what i wanted to happen then i just went with the flow of the writing and let it write its self basically. I let Mikou's perv mind write it lol xD well i think i know what i want for the next one to say so it shouldn't take me too long to write it... maybe..

Anyway thats all for now

bye!

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Len:

Later that same night everything got much, much worse. Dad told me that me and Rin couldn't share a room or a bed anymore. I was going to have to live in the guest room now, i didn't want to live there. That room is ugly and boring, its painted blue, i hate blue. I thought about Rin, was she as sad as me? Did she miss laying next to me at night? Does she remeber us cracking jokes and laughing at 3am when she couldn't sleep? Of course not. She probaly hates me after what happend with Mikou. I sighed and walked down the hallway, i opened the door that was way too familar. Rin was sitting on 'her' bed, the one that used to be ours. I blushed as i took in her short rolled up soffees and that white tank top that ended just above her navel. But i quickly remembered why i was here, "Hey."

She looked up at me,her azure eyes trying to find mine.

"Hey," she finaly saidm, giving up on my eyes."Hows your new room?"

I shurged, i didn't want to tell her i hated it so i said, "its okay. I guess." I looked down, i can't lie well with her eyes deeping into mine. "About earlier, with Mikou." I swallowed hard and trailed my eyes back up her body to her eyes. Which where watering up, i instantly regretted even brigging up the subject.

"I-its fine," she lied.

"No its not!" i said, maybe a little too shock in her eyes, i-it scared me. I don't want to ever upset her." Look, you have to see where i'm comming from. Your my sister, and i love you and want to protect you." In my head i wispered _More than you know. _

She finaly stood up and walked over to me. Rin stood so close to me it seemed almost as if she was teasing me. Then she hugged me.

I felt selfish. I wanted to touch all of her, feel her body pressed against mine. And the warmth tingling through my body with every touch.

But then i came back to reality."Goodnight," i choked out. "See you tommorrow."

"yeah," she said as i pulled away from the hug. "Goodnight."

I opened the door and was just about to step out when she startled me.

Her hand gripped my arm, her head tilted down.

"I-i love you?"

I smiled, "I love you too,Rin." Then I left the room and I headed toward a good nights rest .

Thanks to Rin.


End file.
